The orignial spider
by spiderverse
Summary: Petar Mikaelson is known as Peter Parker a member of the McCall pack of Beacon hill . But when his Family needs him . he returns with a vengeance. welcome the orignal Spider has returned
1. chapter one

welcome to my new story .

so of you guys saw i posted some of this as a teaser and this is the rest of it

this combines spiderman and the vampire diaries in a way my werid mind wanted to for along time here is the background .

Peter is the the seconed half brother of the originals he is a year younger then Nickluas and is the older brother too Rebacka and Kol. Peter also was abused by Mickel . when Peter was turned he was sixteen . Peter was known as "the heroic original" because of his animal diet abd refusal to drink human blood .

Peter also fell in love with Katherine in 1492. he and Elijah were task to find her Peter let her get away . but soon after in 1503 he left to met a witch called Gwen Stacy to remove his vampisom the two fell in love and married . but lest then a year later Klaus killed her the daggered his brother Peter and left him alone for over four hundred years. Peter was freed in 1903 Peter left . He met the coven of the spiders in 1905 . they cured him off his vampisom by putting a spider-demon in Peters body .

in 1930 Peter met James Holwet(Logan /wolverine ), Steve Rogers And Bucky Baners and served in WW2 . Peter and James servied while Steve and Bucky where missing in action

Peter then met Stephen Strange in 1969 and help him stop an inter dimensional Demon Dormomo.

1977 Peter saved a young Bruce Wayne from being killed while in Gotham

1999 Peter joined Shield and left six months later

in 2008 Peter helped saved Tony Stark and erased his memory

Peter went around the world and landed in Beacon hills in 2011 . where he befriended Stiles Stilinski and Scott Mcall and helped them up agaisnt Peter Hale and Gerrard Argent and his Slave Jackson . They took on the Alpha pack and have Delt with void Stiles. In Beacon hills Peter took the alias Peter Parker and became the Spiderman during season one of teen wolf

 _Peter's Spiderman coustme evolution_

 _1\. Toby Maguire wrestling suit ( season 1 episode one to 11) not in use_

 _2 . the Ben Riley scarlet spider suit v1 ( season 1 episode 12 to season 3 episode 23) not in use_

 _3\. clone hunter spiderman (season 2 episode 4 ) (spare costume) not in use_

 _4\. spider clan (season 3 episode 15 ) not in use_

 _5th and last . classic spiderman **(one without the white spider)** suit ps4 game (season 3 episode 24 ) current *_

Now Peter learns of his family's doings Mystic Falls and must go back. Peter must desided between pack and Family

set between the end of teen wolf season three and season three of the vampire diaries

 **the pairings for Peter are**

 **Peter and Malia , Peter and Katherine, Peter and Hayley and Peter and Bonnie**

Peter looked at Dereks loft . Tonight he desided to come clean to the pack . why well because after everything the have been threw they deserved this . Peter entered the building and climbed up the stairs and sighed he has been dreading this day . of course Stiles and Scott already knew They were his freinds and they had a right to know but he did ask them not to tell anyone untill he was ready . and now he was finally ready. Peter left his toughts as he saw the door to Derek loft . He slid it Open and found the Pack sitting nowhere inperitciculer . Scott looked up from his spot and nodded " alright everyone heads up and over to the table" Malia walked up to Peter " your ok right " Peter blushed .

In his over one thousand years of living this one girl made him feel like a human again he had not feel like that since Gwen ... Peter smiled and placed his hand on her left shoulder and gave it a warm squeeze " yeah Malia I'm ok" she gave him a small smile and walked over sitting beside Lyida,Kira and Isaac . Peter walked to the front of the table so every was looking at him

" you guys are like my family and i love you all but i need to be more..open" spoke Peter. Lydia looked at him "Peter how can you be more open with us we've known you since freshman year" . Issac looked at him " so you've been hiding something" Scott looked at the two and spoke " let him finish" Peter took a deep breath " my name isn't Peter Parker"

. The pack apart from Stiles and Scott were shocked " my name is Peter Mikaelson and i am over one thousand years old" Malia eyes looked at him " he's telling the truth his heart rates normal " .Peter silenced everyone and spoke " In the beginning, our family was human... A thousand years ago,

 **FLASHBACK**

Rebekah pulled her brother along abd spoke "Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again" Rebekah and Henrik see Elijah and Klaus fighting .soon Kol,Finn and Peter are watching the two laughing . Peter spoke again to the pack "Although our mother dabbled in the dark arts, we were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, we were happy".Peter sighed then said "That is, however, until one night, our youngest brother was killed by our village's greatest threat."

"MOTHER" shouted Nicklaus holding Henrik's bloody body . Peter ran out and met Klaus "brother what happened " Klaus with tears in his eye "he wanted to see them"

Peter looked at the pack " Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. Our family was devastated, none more than Niklaus."

Issac looked at him " so werewolves killed your brother " Peter nodded " well bloodwolves " Scott looked at him " bloodwolves " Peter looked at the pack " you would be considered true wolfs " Peter then continued " bloodwolfves have to kill someone to turn " Lydia spoke up " im sorry but diffrent types of werewolves " Peter smiled " I've seen nearly everything thier is to see in over one thousand years , they come from diffrent origins that well talk about later"

Kira spoke " so what happened to you next ". Peter nodded and continued "Desperate to protect the rest of us, our father forced our mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger" Peter sighed "feeding us the blood of Klaus and Eligah's first love and ran his sword threw us ,"and the first vampires where born"But with the speed, the strength, the immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus". Peter spoke " our Mother hid an affiar from us and hid my brothers and i's true parentage ". Peter ran his hands threw his hair " Klaus and i came from our mother lying with the leader of the wolves that killed my brother Henrik " Peter let a little laugh out " i luckly didn't get the curse of being a wolf but Nicklaus was not " Peter head lowered " when our Bastered of a father found out he killed Klaus and I's real father and then forced my Mother to put Klaus threw a ritual to keep his wolf side at bay" Peter stooped and took a minute " Scott moved forward and said " take your time" Peter hissed quietly " my 'father" maneged to bind the werewolf half of my brother " then me and my siblings have been on the run since "

Peter then looked at them " then in fouteen ninety two a girl named Kathrina Petrova was took in by my brother Klaus took try and brake his curse to unleash his wolf" . "But i... fell for her " spoke Peter " so me and another vampire named Trevor helped her escape " Peter looked down . Only to see a hand thouch his . he looked to see Malia's hand on his ,she looked at Peter and said "come on you can finish it " Peter held her hand back " and in fiftheen o three i met a witch named Gwendolyn Stacy " tears cane to Peter " we fell in love" the pack looked at him as tears "we married but Klaus killed her " Mailia ran to him and hugged him " shush dont say anymoee " shouuted Mailia as Peter fell to his knees crying . Scott ran to his friend and said "Peter we want to let you know just beacuse your an orignal dosent mean were kicking you out your pack ,your family" finished Scott . the Pack looked at him Peter smiled . "went better then i hoped

 **later on**

. Peter walked into his room and pulled a box from his drawer the box was brown very old with some of the paint fading off . Peter opened the lid and put his hand in grabbing the contents of the box . it was an oil painting of a young blonde woman with pircing blue eyes . Peter looked at the photo " my sweet Gwendolyn " Peter eye's tired up " im sorry" . Peter got up and walked to his drawers . he goes for the top self and opened it pulling out his Mask and suit . Peter wasn't sure where he'd go but he just nedded to get out . Peter threw on his coustme and shoot out his window . Not noticing the figure watching.

 **next day**

 **location Becaon hills high school**

Peter walked with Issac,Stiles and Scott as they walked to the changing room for lacrosse Peter looked at them and qickly told them " you know my brothers and i invented lacrosse " Stiles gave Peter a deadpan looked "what didnt you originals invented " Peter looked at Stiles and with a stright face said "porn that was your hormonal kind " Scott and Issac luaghed as stiles sighed and mumbled " of course we did " they reach the lockers and began to change Peter opened his locker to get something out of it only for something to fall out of it

 ** _Dear lord Petar_**

 ** _It's me. Katerina Petrova. I know that I escaped because of your brother Klaus. Truth is, when I realized that Klaus did not like me the same way I did, I realized something. My heart belonged to you. I wanted to go back and see you but I feared for my life and kept running without looking back. I never stopped thinking about you, and I will never stop thinking about you._**

 ** _You must have heard about the Petrova family murder. It hurt me dearly to not have you by my side while I cry over the loss of my family. Because of me, they are dead. Killed by Lord Klaus. But I promise you, when I'm finally done running, I will find my way back to you and live together forever. I just hope you're feeling the same about me. I suffered everyday because sometimes, I think about you chasing after me and finally catching up to me. Then, you would confess your love to me. That's how I dreamt of falling in love with you. Not running and realizing that I have always felt something for you._**

 ** _I'm also sorry for stringing you and Lord Elijah along. It was cruel of me. But I don't deserve your attention. There is something I never told anyone about... only my family know but they are dead. I have a child. It's a beautiful girl and my father took her away when she was born. I don't even know her name. If you're reading this, please find my daughter and take care of her. She needs a father. And I hope it will be you._**

 ** _Until next time,_**

 ** _Katerina Petrova._**

 ** _April 26, 1492_**

Peter staired at the letter confused he thought to himself " i may be over one thousand years old but my memory isn't bad " Peter was so wraped up by the letter he did notice Scott coming behind him " hey Pete come on" Scott looked at what was in Peter's hand " whats that "? asked Scott . Peter put the letter into his bag grabs his lacrosse stick and walk to the pitch . Coach was out listing the team out " all right loser's thanks to Greenberg giving some of the team pinkeye ,thank idiot we need some subs so Parker and Bilinski no Silinski your training today" Peter looked to Stiles and smiled .Stiles was wearing his usual big goofy grin as he found out he was playing " all right loser's ASS'S ON THE FEILD" Shouted coach.

Peter,Issac,Stiles and Scott were all on the same team ut was Stiles and issac with the ball Stile ran backwards throwing it to Scott who caught it with ease Scott then wized his way threw player doing a somersault threw it mid air to Issac who caught . Issac then slid underneath two players and while skidding across the field he flong the ball at Peter who moved his stick and caught it . Peter jumped over a player then did a corkscrew moonsalt over to players then threw his stick in the air and did a double flip catching the stuck mid air and threw the ball into the net. Coach watch this all mouth wide open. "what was that " he could not belive what he had just saw "Peter looked at him and shrugged " it called being a team " Peter ran back to hus end and it kept going on again and again . untill everyone heard claping Peter took his helmet off and said in shock "Kathrina" . In all here glory Kathrine Pierce walked sawying her hip as she strolled acrosse the filed " What know hello for your old lover Petar. Kathrine wrap her arms around hus neck and kissed him . Peter eyes widened put his hand went to her waist kissing back " "what" "how" "why" he asked . Kathrine wishpered in his ear " shut up Petar " she took his lips again . Soon he heard someone coffing . he turned to see a man with dark brown eyes a leather jacket and a large flask with him and a boy around Stiles age with short hair . Kathrine sighs " WHAT Damon " the man now known as Damon rolls his eyes " This is him the great Petar Mikaelson " Scott step up What do you want with him " soon being joined by Issac and Stiles . Kathrine sighed and said " boy's now is not the time " she turned to Peter " we need your help getting rid off Kluas " Peter looked at her " why " Damon stepped forward " he broke the curse but my witchy friend saved Kathrines doppelganger " Peter looked at Damons eye's he could see they held something he knew to well " you love thus bew doppelganger dont you " . and when Damon didnt answer this confirmed his belief . Peter looked at Scott,Issac and Stiles" guys get out off here " Scott looked at Peter " Pete no were not " Peter head lowered a bit then he looked at Scott " Scott please " Scott sighed putting his hand on Peter's shoulder " the packs here for you " . When they walked off Peter looked at Kathrine Damon and the teenage boy " what do you need"

 **end of the first chapter boy this is gonna pick up .**

 **my friend asked me when i told her off the story why i didnt kick Pete out off the pack . and i told her it was something Scott wouldn't do ... and im right its not.**

 **Peter got a long road ahead of him . i did bring some marvel and DC charaters into because i felt like i they might add something . im planing on taking one of my favourite spiderman Story's and usuing it here its The amazing Spider-Man coming home it was a five issue story about a interdimsional Vampire call Morlum coming to hunt Peter . I can't wait to right that and add some new things to it .its gonna be fun**

 **im also think of adding in Sam and Dean Winchester into this because who dosent love those two . what other shows would you like . because i already have one big arc planed for Kluas involving Mary Queen of Scots from the show riegn . and for Eligah to**

 **Rebecka will be paired with the one and only Logan aka Wolverine because why not .**

 **Peter might have a flash back or two in future chapter of his time in world war two or with Gwen Stacy**

 **Doctor Strange will play a big part in this story too and will kinda be a mentor to Bonnie**

 **some old school Spiderman villains will show up im not sure who but that will be soon**

 **thanks everyone**

 **spiderverse**


	2. chapter 2

**Spiderfan92** **thanks for the feedback but i probably not making peter a tribrid . i feel he would just be to over powered and i wanna show Peter struggling to stop the things trying to kill all he loves and him .**

Peter was packing his bag to head back home fast . Peter was cursing himself how could he be so stupid to leave Nick alone all these years he should have known better . Peter went over to his counter looking at his coustume . Peter picked it up and smelled it and for once it didnt smell bad . Peter looked at it as His spider snese went off he grab the person behind him and pinned them toto wall "Kathrine " Spoke Peter . Kathrine smirked at Peter and said seductively " like it rough Petar want me to call you daddy" Kathrine Purred that last part .

Peter blushed made as Kathrine flirted with him " Its ..not the time Katherine ". He released her and moved back to the counter putting it into his back " so are you not a vampire anymore " asked Kathrine . Peter looked at her " kinda " KathrineKathrine had a puzzled look on her face " care to exsplain " . Peter " all i want to say is I traded one curse for another " .

 **flash back**

 _Peter looked up to see himself tide down with people in robes looking over him "where am i " asked the dazed Orignial . no one all Peter heared was chanting and a blade driven into his chest_

 **end of flash back**

Katherine moved closer to him " so you've been hiding from Kluas " Peter gave her a dangerous look " no I not hiding if im clearly running around in bright red and blue every night of the week" Kathrine smirked leaned over pressing herself on him " black would be some much sexier"

She turned away and went to his window

Peter looked at her "Kathrina " she looked at him " yes Petar " He looked at her while he was going threw his bag " I've never stopped loving you" . This was one of those rare moments when Kathrine Pirce was speechless she looked at him " i know and i meant what i wrote and still do" with that she jumped out the window .

Peter sighed as he desided to get a shower to clear his head when he left his shower he walked in to see Malia standing their " God shake Malia " screeched Peter gripping his towel Malia looked at him indiffrent as she fiddled with her fingers " Scott asked me to come over" .Peter looked at her as he held his towel tightly "what is it " Malia moved closer to him as she spoftly spoke " he told me to say you don't have to this alone" Malia stopped right in front of Peter . "i have to Malia I've got to stop Klaus he gone to far " .She sighed moving away from him . but she turned back and crashed her lips onto his . Peter kissed back gently as Malia pulled away ." please be safe".

the sound of grutns and snarsl are heard as Matt use's the bench press,He thinks of whats happened since in the last year and it's killing him. Matt stops bench pressing when he hears a noise. He gets up and walks through the halls before opening the door to a dark classroom. Just then, he sets off multiple of mouse traps and turned on the lights seeing

Tyler, Bonnie, Caroline and Elena

groaning. "Oh! Oh come on! Do you know how long it took for us to set this all up?" She exclaims.Matt looks at the group as Tyler speaks to him

"Forgot about senior prank, huh?"

Matt lools at his best friend and nods, "clearly."Caroline looks at Matt and begins to rant"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year!" Elena said with a smile.

"Yeah, Matt. If I'm doing this, you're doing this."

"I'm kind of surprised any of you are doing this." He replies looking at the mouse traps and back at his friends.

Bonnie comments from her spot next to the desk."Caroline's making us,"

Caroline looks at her freinds and sighs

"We're about to be seniors. These are the memories that will stay with forever, and if we don't." Elena finishes off her sentence, "and if we don't create these memories now, then what's the point of it all?"

"Go ahead and make fun, I don't care."

"You're all lame." Tyler says. "And I've got ten more classrooms to prank." Tyler grabs his bag and heads out of the classroom as Elena does too.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Bonnie asks Elena who turns over to look at her.

She smiles. "To superglue Alaric's desk shut. I'm making memories."

Caroline smiles back at her before yelling, "I love you!" She exclaims.

Elena exits out of the classroom and sees Tyler giving out instructions to her classmates and hands them rolls of saran wraps. "Get the faculty toilet seats, and Dana needs bodies in the gym. Let's go," he orders and the students walk away.

Elena can't help but smile at her friend. They are making memories. It was great to see her friends smiling after everything they have been through, it was... right. Elena laughs moments later before opening the double doors and finds herself face to face with Klaus. She gasps.

"There's my girl," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Klaus!" She tries to turn around and run but Klaus was already in front of her. Why was he here? How did he know she was still alive? Why her? Many questions were buzzing around her head but it broke when Klaus began speaking again.

"You're supposed to be dead. What are we going to do about that?" Klaus questioned.

Stefan wakes up confined in a large truck. Rebekah was standing beside the door with a smirk plasted on her lips. "Oh, he lives." Rebekah says and Stefan looks at her.

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

She answers, "you took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper."

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"

"You can stop playing dumb now," Rebekah stated boredly. "It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." The Ripper lies.

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelganger's still alive."

"Where is Klaus now?"

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off."

He uses his vampirism speed and rushed to Rebekah causing them to fly out of the truck and on to the asphalt ground. "Where is she?" He growls at her.

"You really do love her, don't you?" She pushes him against the truck and punches him before taking a crowbar. She hooks the hook of the crowbar behind his neck and pulls him toward her. . "Consider me jealous." Then, she stabs the crowbar into his stomach . and walks off

Klaus was roughly holding on to Elena's arm. She knew that a bruise would start forming soon or later when he lets go. He was pulling her through the school hallway before breaking the silence. "You put a rather large kink in my plans, sweetheart. The whole point of breaking the curse and becoming a hybrid was to make more hybrids." He said angrily. "I haven't been able to do that. Now, my bet is, it has something to do with the fact that you're still breathing."

"If you're going to kill me, just do it!" Although she was calm on the outside, she was freaking out in the inside. Her heart was beating erratically in her chest and she wondered if Klaus could even hear it. This was her fault. She was the reason why everyone around her keeps dying. To protect her.

"Not until I know I'm right. But I do have ways of making you suffer." He pulls her to the gym. They see as students were placing pranks on the school gym floor.

"Attention, seniors. You have officially been busted. Prank night is over. Head on home!" He said, with an American accent. The students groaned before clearing out from the gym. He sees Dana and Chad before heading towards them. "You two. I remember you."

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Dana asked, confused.Klaus smirks saying"Oh. Don't worry, I wasn't in my right head last time we met." He looks in her eyes and his eyes dilates as he compels her. "Lift your foot up, please, Dana." She does as what he says before Klaus looks at the boy beside her. "If she drops her foot, Chad. I want you to beat her to death. Understood?" He said and Chad nods looking over at his friend.

"Don't, Klaus. You don't have to hurt anybody." Elena begs Klaus smirked "Oh come on, love. Of course I do."

 **... we are venom a Riverdale fanfic coming soon...**

Caroline and Tyler are standing in the hallway as Caroline covers the lockers with honey. Tyler comes up from behind her and kisses her head and shoulder. "Do you think Matt's going to be okay?" She asked Tyler, her words dripping in concern.

"I'm kissing you and you're wondering about your ex-boyfriend?"

"I'm asking you if you think our friend, who we both love, is okay."

"I think he probably doesn't have a lot of people to talk to anymore. I think he's struggling more than he let's on. I think that I love how big your heart is." Tyler answers from his heart and Caroline smiles genuinely.

"I just want this school year to be great, you know?" She sighs. "I just want everyone to be happy. Even in the midst of all the crazy unhappy bits."

"I'm happy," Tyler says. He connects his lips to hers, unaware that Rebekah was approaching them in the hallway.

"You two are adorable." Rebekah said with a little disgust dripping in her voice. They stopped and looked at her.

"Uh, do we know you?" Caroline asked her.

"You're Caroline, Elena's friend, which makes you Tyler," she looks at the boy. "The werewolf." Caroline steps in front of Tyler, now in between the Original Vampire and the werewolf.

"And who are you ?" Caroline asked out of curiosity.

"I'm the new girl," Rebekah vamps out and Tyler calls out for his girlfriend."Caroline!" . In a blur, Rebekah speeds over to Caroline and smirks.

 **... _we are venom. a Riverdale fanfic coming soon..._**

Bonnie and Matt were standing in the pool room tossing toilet paper into the swimming pool. "This is fun, right?" Bonnie asks Matt.

Matt snorts, "you sound like Caroline."

"Come on, I'm embracing her philosophy. You should be more into this."

"I know. Where's Jeremy tonight?" He questioned changing the subject.

"I haven't talked to him all day. We're having, um... He, uh, he told me about seeing Vicki." She sputtered out awkwardly. "Oh, good." Matt nods his head slowly, "I'm glad that you know."

"I'm sorry. Is it weird talking about your sister like this?"

"No, I.. I just kind of want to see her myself, you know? I mean, I never got to say good-bye to her." He mutters and exhales sharply. "Do you realize that just last summer, you and I were lifeguards at the pool? And the only problems I had in my life were that Elena was breaking up with me and I sucked at CPR." "Everything was so different then." She said picturing the moments she had when all the supernatural shit started hitting them.

"Yeah," Matt nods. "Now Elena's dating a vampire, you're a witch, my sister's a ghost, and.. I'm.. I'm just a guy who's wondering how life got so screwed up."

"It's crazy, Matt. I.. I can't imagine what it must be like for you."

"It just uh, kind of explains why I'm not that into senior prank night. I'll go grab a couple more rolls. Then we'll hit the gym."

 **... we are venom a Riverdale fanfic coming soon...**

Dana wobbles around on one feet trying to keep steady. "Keep it up."

"Where's Stefan? What did you do to him?" Elena asked, worriedly.

"Stefan's on a time out." The door suddenly opens and Bonnie and Matt enter the room.

"Bonnie! Get out of here!" She shouts.

Klaus rushes over to Bonnie. "Ah I was wondering when you'd show up. Now we can get started." He looks at Dana, "Ah dana. Why don't you relax? You and Chad sit tight." Dana sighs in relief before running towards Chad on the bleachers. He looks at Bonnie, "I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around here alive?"

"That's right." She admits, "if you want to blame someone blame me."

"Oh, there's no need for blame, love. Just your witchy interference seems to have caused some undesirable side effects. And since you caused the problem, I'm going to have you find the fix."

Rebekah comes in with Tyler. His arm gripped tightly by Rebekah. "Get off of me!" Tyler yells struggling to get out of her grip.

Peter walks through the hallways hearing everything. How Klaus was keeping the doppelganger's friends prisoners in a school gym. Peter grabs the wooden broom on the Janitors cart before breaking it in half and throwing the other end of the broom down to the floor before speed walking to the gym.

"Hush now," Rebekah says.

"I'd like you all to meet my sister, Rebekah." Klaus said gesturing to the blonde Original Vampire. "Word of warning... She can be quite mean."

"Don't be an ass." She scolds at Klaus before pushing Tyler over to Klaus.

"Leave him alone!" Elena yells and Peter quietly opened the double door before peeking his head in. Klaus and Rebekah were too engrossed in the doppelganger to notice someone has entered.

"I'm going to make this very simple... Every time I attempt to turn a wolf into a vampire hybrid, they die during the transition. It's quite horrible, actually." He bites into his wrist and forces Tyler to drink his blood. Stiles raises a brow at his brother's antics. Always the dramatic one, Niklaus was. It made him feel bad for a second. "I need you to find a way to save my hybrids Bonnie. And for Tyler's sake... You better hurry." Klaus clamps his hands on both sides of Tyler's head before snapping his neck, instantly killing him. Bonnie, Matt and Elena stood shocked and wide eyed at the scene of the painful snap and the way Tyler's body dropped to the floor. Klaus smirks before he yells in agony when a sharp half of a broom stick impales him. "GAH!"

Elena Bonnie and Matt turned to see a figure wearing a dark black jeans with a blue hoodie that had a huge spider on it.

Bonnie, Elena and Matt looked confused and shocked once again. "W-who are you?" Elena askes hesitantly and Klaus took out the broom stick impaled in him. Rebekah was definitely speechless

the figure shot something out of its wrist and was besided the teen in a seconed " Petar Mikaelson " he turns to his Siblings he eyes going pure white a darker sound to his voice " **the original spider"**


	3. chapter 3 three

**Guest : thanks for reveiw I'll try and make the chapters a but longer but no promises**

 **Guest** **im thinking of giving Pete magic in flashbacks but no promises**

 **deathcornfive**

 **well here it is**

You've returned," Klaus said. gave his younger brother a look that would scar lesser men .

But Peter gave him one back sizing Klaus up "What? I came because you were hurting these poor innocent friends of the doppelganger just to break your curse. Pathetic, Klaus!" He spat.

he turned to his little sister with disgust in his voice "And you, Rebekah. The last time I saw you was when the Big Bad Wolf himself daggered you."

Rebekah looked at her brother trying to defend herself " listen Petar"

"Save it, Bekah." Snapped Peter moved to Elena and her friends. Elena held in her breath as Bonnie looked ready to fight and Matt wanting to get out of the gym as fast as possible. "I'm sorry about my brother, Elena. Klaus is just a big headed Wanker blinded by his issues."

Elena nods cautiously. "No problem," she said in a small voice eyeing the newest orignial.

Klaus snapped at his brother " keep it up little brother and you'll be daggered"

Peter smirked at Elena as he turned around he looked at Klaus as he shot a web at him and pulled him closer grabbing him and tossing him back near his sister.

everyone stood thier shocked at seeing Klaus Mikaelson the big bad hybrid being manhandled by some new guy

Peter marched over to Nick as he tried to get up he picked him up by the trouth and pinned him to a wall

" listen Big Brother " snarled Peter " that little trick won't work on me anymore thanks to the literal demon living rent free in my body" he let down Klaus as he made his way to Elena and co "He killed him," Matt said.

"He's not dead," Elena clarifies. "Klaus' blood will turn him into a vampire." Klaus gets interupting them"And if Bonnie's successful, he'll live through his transition. Go on, then. Go and fetch your grimoires and enchantments and what-not. I'll hold on to Elena... for

safekeeping."

Peter looked over to Bonnie and Matt " look go and do what you need to do ill watch my big brother "

Bonnie and Matt looked to Elena "Bonnie its okay go" the two left reluctantly

Klaus rushes towards Peter picking him up by his neck and crushing his wind pipe. "You're ruining my plan just for some pathetic teenagers. I should kill you right here, right now."

Peter grabbed his arm twisting it and lanching himself of Klaus. Peter landed down and growled his eyes going white

 **"we dont like this Klaus not one bit now do everyone a favor a get your head out of your ass"** Peter shook his head and staggered slighlty. Klaus looked at his brother and smirked " you stupid idoit you have the Venom demon in you " Klaus smiled as he walked to his brother " do you know what the dose to you or better yet those around you "

 **Beacon hill**

in the home of Stilinski family we see a sight that wont seem that different to any other sight in America . Stiles is in his bathroom stairing at the mirror looking into his eyes the eyes he hatwd so much that had caused so much pain he lowered his head and he heared a voice

 **"Stiles "**

Stiles head shut up his eyes widened he looked to see where the voice had come from the see where it came from he couldn't find where untill he looked in the mirror and saw ...it. The thing infront of him was a hulking figure with black stuff that looked like goo covering him soon something shot from Stiles back pinning him to the bathroom wall. something was wrong with Stiles.

 **mystic falls**

Peter glared at Klaus " shut it Nick" Klaus smirked walking to Elena " Elena seems like the right girl for you, considering she is Katerina's doppelganger. You always had a thing for pretty brunettes."

Peter gave Nickluas daggera as he responed " if MY memory is corret so did you brother" . Peter quickly looked to Elena " no offence love its just my life is already complicated as it is " Elena looked at him shyly and spoke quietly " not a problem trust me" Peter looked over at Rebekah and said " last time i saw you little sister he daggered you " Rebekah glared at her older brother before Klaus butted in " for god shake sister take my hybrid some else please "

Rebekah groaned as she draged Tylers body out of the gym .

Elena was already comforting Dana, trying to be oblivious that she was listening in on their conversation. Key word 'tried'. Stefan comes in and looks over at Klaus. "Stefan," Elena said.

"Klaus," Stefan says ignoring Elena.

"Come to save your damsel in distress, mate?" Klaus asked.

Peter staired at Stefan soon Peter spider sense kicked in as Peter looked around "what was that " thought Peter as he couldn't figure it out "

 **outside the gym**

Malia tate stood out side mystic fall with her Alpha Scott " you sure we should be doing this " asked Scott . Mailia looked at him and nodded "fine " sighs Scott as they walked into the school

 **gym**

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. And pledge my loyalty." Stefan said

reluctantly.Peter looked at Stefan and slowly realised why he acting like a little bitch . it was the love for this girl .

Klaus replies. "Well, you broke that pledge once already."

"Elena means nothing to me, anymore," from a mile away, anyone could smell that lie. Or was it hear? Or detect? He was spending too much time with werewolves. It was seriously growing on him. "and whatever you ask of me... I will do." Bad choice, Stefan. If you have actually met Klaus, consider him the back stabbing hybrid he always was.Peter knew the moment dose words came out Stefan would regret them .

Fair enough. Let's drink on it." Klaus said meaning someone was gonna die. He points to Chad and Dana. "Kill them. What are you waiting for? Kill them."

No! Stefan, don't. He's not going to hurt me. He already said..."

Never believe what a monster says, Elena.Peter spoke . Soon Elena was back handed by Klaus Sending her Flying

backwards Stefan rushed over but Klaus wraps his hand around his throat. Peter was quite impressed, he would've went to Elena and helped her but NEVER TAKE YOUR EYES OFF KLAUS

 **Scott**

Scott walked threw the halls of Mystic falls high with Mailia look for Peter as he hear his phone go off he looks at the caller i.d to see Stiles

 _Hey Stiles what wrong"_ answered Scott

 _Scott dude where are you! screeched Stiles in a paniced voice_

Scott's eyes grow weary as He turned qucikly " _Stiles what wrong "_

 _all he heared was "theres something in me"_

 **Peter**

She means nothing to you?" Klaus asked, "your lies just keep piling up."

"Let her go! I'll do whatever you want, you have my word!" Stefan chokes out.

"Your word doesn't mean much. I lived by your word all summer, during which time I never had to resort to this." Klaus looks into his eyes, his own dilating. "Stop fighting."

"Don't do this, don't do this." Stefan pleads.

"I didn't want to. All I wanted was your allegiance. Now I'm going to have to take it." Klaus said.

"Don't, don't."

Klaus compels him once more. "You will do exactly as I say when I say it. You will not run, you will not hide, you will simply just obey."

Peter looked at his Brother as he looked at him " Why was Nick doing this " he thought then it clicked Wait a minute, is this why Klaus was threatening them? Trying to kill them? Everything clicked in his head. Klaus wants to break the curse and release his wolf side. He wants to make more hybrids because not only was Klaus a vampire but a wolf. And a wolf without a Pack is an Omega. Klaus wants to make more of his kind so he won't feel lonely...

or he just wanted power

No, Stefan!" Elena calls out for him.

"Now kill them. Ripper," the words tumble out from his mouth in a venomous, triumphant sound.

Stefan Vamp speed over to Cad and Dana but before he could reach them Peter shot a web at Setfan the web itslef attached to his neck so when Peter pulled it the web broke Stefans neck.

YOU'RE RUINING MY PLAN!" Klaus voice booms loudly in the gym and through the school halls.

"I know why you're doing this, Klaus. I'm not stupid, Peter answered glaring at Nick

Caroline wakes up on the cold hard floor with Rebekah sitting down, her back against a pillar. Rebekah has her phone in her hand, clearly impressed by the electronic device in her hand. Rebekah speaks; "We didn't have mobile telephones in my day. Would have made life a whole lot easier, I suppose." Rebekah holds up her phone before taking a picture of herself.

"Where's Tyler?" Was Caroline's first question.

"He's dead. Ish." She said.

Caroline spots her boyfriend lying behind her. "What did you do to him?"

"Think of it as he's having a nap. When he wakes up, he'll become a hybrid." She says it like its the most normal thing for her and sometimes, Caroline wonders about their victims.

Caroline lays her head on Tyler's chest, her ear hovering over trying to find a heartbeat. Rebekah pays no attention as she's scrolling through the pics and sees Stefan and Elena's picture. "Ugh. Vomit." She retorted disgustedly. Then she widens the picture around Elena's neck. The necklace was around her neck. "Is that my neck..." She stands up and looks down at Caroline. "Why is that doppelganger bitch wearing my necklace?" Rebekah yells

Stefan groans and wakes up before the compulsion hits him hard and he vamps out before feeding on Chad. "Stefan!" Elena shrieks.

"It's always nice to see a vampire in his true element. The species has become such a broody lot. moacked Klaus

Peter watched in horror as Stefan moved on to Dana as Chads body laid there lifeless on the floor.

You did this to him," Elena said.

"I invited him to the party, love. He's the one dancing on the table. It's pretty clear that both my brother and your lover has many many similarities and one of them being a soft murderer." Klaus said. Rebekah marches towards them and speeds over to Elena.

"Where is it?! Where's my necklace?" She shouts.

Peter looked at his sister "what are you on about sister"

Rebekah looks at Peter with anger written on her face. "She has my necklace. Look!" She shoves him the phone and Peter sees the old amulet that Esther gave Rebekah around Elena's neck. Peter curses under his breath before holding Rebekah back from attacking Elena.

Well, well. More lies," Klaus turns towards Elena.

"Where.. is it?" Rebekah asked dangerously.

"I don't have it anymore." Elena confesses.

"You're lying!" Rebekah vamps out, getting out of his grip before sinking her fangs into Elena's neck. Peter pry's Rebekah off of her.

"KNOCK IT OFF, BEKAH!" Peter yells at her and she calms down a bit. She cowers in fear for her older brother

Make her tell me where it is!" Peter sighs before walking towards Elena seeing as her hand was covering her punctured neck.

"Where's the necklace, Elena? Be honest or I can't do anything about Rebekah." Peter asked politely and Elena sees how he's trying to keep his siblings together.

"I'm telling the truth," Elena admits. "Katherine stole it."

"Of course she did " sighed Peter rubbing his eye

Well, that's unfortunate." Klaus said stepping towards them. "If we had the necklace it would makes things a whole lot easier for your witch, but since we're doing this the hard way, let's put a clock on it, shall we?" He puts on a clock and the buzzer goes off as it appears on the board. He walks to Stefan and compels him, hoping his stupid naïve brother wouldn't ruin it again. "Twenty minutes. If Bonnie hasn't found a solution by then, I want you to feed again. Only this time, I want you to feed on Elena. You know you want to."

No, Klaus! Don't do this to him!" begged Elena as she looked to Peter for help

Kaus then looked at Stefan and spoke " and if my dear little brother trues to stop you stake yourself " Peter eyes widened he look to Elena and spoke " im sorry miss Gilbert but " Elena cut him of " no i understand " She couldn't blame him, he's helped enough

No one leaves. If she tries to run, fracture her spine." Klaus said in a tone of finality.

Rebekah looks at her brother and her half brother before she left with them.

Peter walked out gym and walk threw the school soon he feels something pull his arm he turns to see Scott and Mailia " what are you two doing here " asked Peter in a panicked voice

Scott looked to his friend and spoke " something wrong with Stiles


	4. chapter four Venom

**well hello my friends it spiderverse here with just a little news and update for the original spider**

 **the Winchesters Sam and Dean will be goining this story not sure how bit**

 **maybe threw a teen wolf arc** **also im**

 **gonna try something new im gonna let you deside who two main characters love interest and those two are Stiles and Klaus.**

 **forStiles we have**

 **Lydia**

 **Malia**

 **Rebecka**

 **Elena**

 **and for Kluas**

 **Caroline**

 **Mary queen of Scots (reign)**

 **Malia**

 **Hayley**

 **the first arc which will lead to this storys frist spin off Venom lethal Defender** **. and im happy to say this will have a conceted universe story so that is gonna be fun.** **im skiping (most )season 5 and half of 6 of the vampire diaries mainly because they were not my favourite seasons** **anyway this chapter will mainly focus on mr loveable Stiles so enjoy**

 **guest**

 _ **it won't be like agent venom per say but that will come into play some point**_

 _ **guest**_

 _ **here it is**_

 _ **SpiderFan92**_

 _ **thanks . something will happen Peter wont be a normal hybrid per say .**_

 **"Stiles "** spoke a dark voice stiles looked around and had a fearfull look on his face Stiles tried to run but something had pinned him to the wall **"dont worry Stiles we aren't going to kill you"** Stiles look around beginning to panic " no not this again " . His breath began to quick in as he was getting short of breath soon a black goo like thing came out of his chest with wide white eyes kinda like the leanse on Peter's Mask another defining detail was what look like teeth as sharp as razors **"we need you Stiles"** the young teen look at this thing " what the hell are you " the goo creature looked at Stiles **" we are venom "** Stiles began to have a full blown panic attack untill her heared his phone **" you should answer that "** spoke Venom in a rude fashion . Stiles reach for the phone and looked at the screen to see Lydia's name pop up He reach for his phone with shakey hands and answered the phone " Lydia hey whats wrong " her voice filled the same emotional or lack of when she utters those words " Stiles i found another body" Stiles looked at his phone " Lyida stay there we're coming " he hung up the phone and grabbed his keys but before he left venom spoke to him **" your so whipped "** Stiles rolled his eye's and gritted his teeth " shut the fuck up "

 **mystic falls**

Scott,Maila and Peter race to the car Malia "barrowed" ."what do mean something's wrong with Stiles " Peter looked at Scott . The newly found true aplha looked to the original infront of him " i mean we were looking for you and next Stiles rings saying he possessed again . Peter eye's widened as he rembered what he had called _Void Stiles_

 **flash back**

Peter laid on his back with defently a broken bone or two he looked up to see His friend No his blood brother Stiles . but it wasn't really Stiles not the Loyal smart Sarcastic wiseass he grew to love he say something a monster thay affected his freind . **T** **he Nogitsune** stood infront off him giving the sick sadistic grin the one he had when he took pleasure watching those he haunts suffer " _ **sorry about that**_ " lied The Nogitsune he walked up to the Original Spider with a huge carving knife in his hand " _ **how would everyone feel about you lying about who you are...**_ _ **Mikaelson"**_ taunted the tricksters spirit as it drove the knife into Peter saide laughing like a mad clown

 **end of flashback**

Peter looked to them " I'll drive " as Malia was about to speak up a voice called them " i dont think so big brother " they turned to see his sister Rebecka standing angery as hell

 **Beacon hills**

Stiles Pulled up right outside the last place he'd think Lydia would find body ... at the hospital **"looks can be deceiving Stiles "** chuckled Venom **" who would have taught I'd bound with a losser like you"** Venom laughed as Stiles gripped the wheel " well at lest im not a parasite"

Venom stopped laughing and roared into Stiles mind **" you take the back"** Stiles chuckled " only if you take the losser thing back" **"fine im sorry"** spoke Venom clearly not meaning it . Stiles hoped out of his beloved jeep and walked to where Lydia was standing he sprinted over to her and look at the strawberry blonde bombshell "Lyida what's wrong " she pointed towards the top and said "its upstairs Stiles " he looked at her and went to opened his mouth when Venom spoke **"we cab help you with that"** Stiles turned sharply " no way in hell" Lydia looked at Stiles . " Um Stiles are you ok "

Stiles eye widened " yeah no I'm fine nothing wrong with me Lydia im fine " Lydia raised her left eyebrow and quickly shot him a look " god your so wired "

Stiles looked at her as Venom spoke **"she is very pretty we like her "** Stiles smirked as he silently agreed

 **mystic falls**

Peter gritted his teeth " Get out of my way Little sister " Rebecka glared at her older brother before she looked at Scott " running with wolves pathic" Malia glared at Rebecka " oh good one Blondie " oh the next good one will be your heart in my hand " snapped the blonde Original . Peter at his sister growling " Scott go home " The alpha looked at his freind supriced " Peter no " . Peter turned to Scott " Stiles needs you go " he turns to Malia " both of you " Malia looks ready to argue with him but Scott Grabs her shoulder and said "Malia come on" two run to Scott mum's car and began to drive off Peter staired at his baby sister " Becks please move " Rebecka looked at her brother. the two were in a stand still. Then Rebecka ran to her older brother hugging " i thought you were dead " Peter icey glare broke as he realised his baby sister missed him and no matter what happened... she need him and Eligah becuase allways and forever

 **becacon hills**

Stiles follows Lydia into the hospital as she walks toward the lift as they get in Stiles "other side" speaks **"We suggest getting for a fight"** Stiles side as he looked to Lyida taking in all her beautiful details " Stiles you ok " Lyida ask snapping him out off it " yeah im fine " Lied Stiles as the lift binged and they step out onto the floor were they were met with Melissa looked confused " oh thank god get over here " Stiles and Lyida walked over the the direction of the source of her very confused face . she Brought them to a body " no signs of a struggle no signs of an assault but some how he's drained of his blood " Melissa then turned the head to show to bite marks "now were writing this of a suspicious circumstances but if this keep happening we need sorted " Stiles looked at the bodie " we've got a vampire " Stiles other side began to talk **WATCH OUT "** Stiles turned around to a large built man charging him into the wall the wall cracks as Stiles is slamed " **our turn "** Stiles looked up as a black tentacle shot out of him sending his attacker flying into a wall . Melissa abd Lyida staired at Stiles shocked Stiles stood up with a black goo soon covering him leav **e now "** soon Lyida and Melissa looked as where Stiles once stood was a giant hulking beast covered in black goo like thing .

Stiles and venom marched over to attacker grabbing him by the left arm holding him up " **who are you ? why are you here "** the attack showed his fangs and tried to bite Stiles and Venom only for his hand to be pulled off along with the rest of his arm " **why are you here . we wont ask again "** the man looked at Stiles and Venom in Fear " what the hell are you " Venom retracted from the left side showing his face " **w** e ar **e ven** om" they spoke us they the. bit the attackers head off . Venom began to retracted from Stiles and went back into him as Lyida and Melissa had the colour drain from thier face Stiled gave them a sheepish smiles and spoke " i have a parasite"

 **mystic falls**

Peter walked with rebecka into the Salvatore house . He looked around the see a very well decorated house and a extremly shaken Elena Gilbert and annoyed Damon .Peter walked to Elena " no offence love but I've seen car reacks better then you " he smiled at her as she chuckled. " back up brother " spoke little becka he walked back to his little sister . Damon looked at them " I've i were you I'd run " Peter looked Damon up and down "your talking to an original like that " Damon had his smirk on his face as he spoke the next word " we know about Michel " Peter eye widened as rebecka grabbed onto him for support him . Peter shot a web grabbing Damon by the neck and began to chock him with the web " you idiot do you realises what evil will be realised on the word " Damon while being chocked taunted the original " someones annoyed " Peter then shot a web to the rope and let Damons body brake its neck . He looked at his sister in worrier . he cant go home now not for a while

 **somewhere else**

"Sammy you ready " shouted a man well built carring a big bag

the man known as Sam looked at his brother "yeah Dean where we heading to today " Dean looked at his brother " we Winchester are heading to Mystic falls

 **A unknown city**

five men ran for thier lives as the sound off their heavy breathing and the noise of thier feet hitting the cold dark allyway of Gotham city

"Do you think we lost em" on of the men asked looking around his eyes filled with terror

another one of the men holding a assault rifle looks around fearing for thier lives soon they noticed one of the men was gone

"shit where did Danny go " The men with panic in there eyes widened with the realisation of what was happing to them " it's him it the... Uah!!!. the man never finsihed his sentences as he was pulled into the darkness of the night . the other men had a look of terror in thier eye's as a figure drop down dressed in Black cape which touch the floor a mask which only showed the mouth of the wearer and long pointy ears the seemed to bend in an unnatural shape . the build of the figure was impossing as it looked like a Demon from hell the men shook in fear the knew what came next after all the what happens when you run into the Bat of Gotham


End file.
